


Stand By Me

by NemesisGray



Series: Unbreakable Depth [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Relationships: Female Smuggler/Aric Jorgan
Series: Unbreakable Depth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332464





	1. Chapter 1

Tuilelaith smoothed down Aric’s collar and tried not to let her worry show. She was failing. She could tell by her need to make sure her lifemate’s collar on his suit was just so, and she kept humming the theme song to their favorite television show as children.

“Rai,” he grabbed her hands, “it’ll be fine.”

She laughed nervously. “Oh sure, it’s just a murder trial that could ruin your entire career. Which would kill you on the inside and slowly kill any love you felt towards me as it was my fault.”

Aric sighed, pressing their foreheads together. “Rai, it’s not a murder trial, it’s a hearing.” He kissed her nose. “The murder trial lasted for three hours and was months ago. We were both found not guilty from the plethora of evidence from both witnesses and several vids from the cantina itself that showed he attacked us.”

“I know.” Tuilelaith took a stuttering breath. “But this is a hearing that could affect your military career and I never wanted to ruin your career, Aric.” Tears gathered in her eyes.

Chirping at her, he wiped her tears away, kissing her gently. “I know. And you haven’t. This hearing isn’t about murder. Ko wasn’t in the military when we killed him. My career isn’t in danger.”

“You promise?” Her voice was watery.

“Promise.” He smiled at her, pressing another kiss to her trembling lips. 

He couldn’t keep up his smile as his hands slid into her mane. 

“Aric, what is the hearing about?” Searching his face, her hands fisted on his lapels.

“It’s about whether or not our marriage is legal.” He growled, pulling her into his arms. “Ko’s death reached our parents and the knowledge that we’re married also reached them and they aren’t happy.”

Tuilelaith hiccupped, tears falling fast and thick down her face. “Why are they doing this? An Elder said our marriage was legal! Bevin is biologically yours. We’re Mated. They can’t do this to us! I won’t let you go again!”

“I’m not letting them tear us apart.” He shook her slightly. “We’re finally together and I’m not letting our dumbass parents ruin what we have.” He never hated his parents more than this moment, as he held his shaking wife in his arms as she cried silently. “Me, you, Bevin, we’re a **_family_**. And I won’t let our parents ruin that.”

“Promise?” Tuilelaith’s voice was tear soaked and shaky.

“Promise.” He tilted her face up, pressing a needy kiss to her lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She sighed as the kiss ended.

His wristchrono beeped, causing the hug to end.

“Well, our families know about us, they’re gonna try and steal Bevin away, and I’m being chased by Rogun the Butcher. But,” she chirped happily, nuzzling his neck, “I have you.”

“You’re what?” Aric squeaked. “Rai, why didn’t you tell me you were being chased by somebody named Rogun the Butcher?”

“Because Ko was more of an actual threat then somebody that’s sent exactly two bounty hunters after me.” Tuilelaith frowned up at her husband.

Aric sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’re right. One thing at a time. We have to deal with immediate threats first, the worry about this Butcher character second. Sound like a plan?” 

She smiled slightly. “Sounds like a plan Lieutenant Jorgan.” 

“Alright, Captain Jorgan, let’s go face our families and watch as the Republic military and the Council of Elders tell them to kark off but nicely.”

Giggling at the images of their parents' faces at that thought, she asked, “oh, I'm going to enjoy watching this, aren't I?”

“We both will.” He kissed her temple. “Come on, Val and Elara are waiting for us.”

Side by side, holding hands, they left the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

When announcing her rape and pregnancy to her parents five years ago, Tuilelaith honestly never thought she’d see them again. Yet there they were, sitting on the opposite side of the courtroom, next to Aric’s parents and most of their siblings, glaring daggers.

Valyes growled, and for a human, did an excellent job, her one good eye flashing as she took a step to stand beside Tuilelaith and Aric, Elara flanking the trio. Connor, the Green Jedi, as well, entered the courtroom, coming to stand behind Aric.

The Jorgans and the Agronas didn’t react until Teernan walked in, holding the hand of Bevin. Then the two families stood as one, greedy, hungry eyes on the child as she ran towards her parents.

“Mama!” Bevin launched herself into Tuilelaith’s arms, frightened tears streaming down her face. “I don’t wanna get taken away!”

Tuilelaith chirped, hugging her daughter close, meeting Aric’s eyes before focusing back on the child in her arms. “Who said you were getting taken away? Huh, mogget? You’re not getting taken away.”

Bevin sniffed, nuzzling her mother before hiccuping her answer. “The mean people over there wanna take me away because they say you’re a bad mama. You’re not a bad mama.” She hiccupped a sob. “You’re the best mama!”

“Shhh, mogget, shh.” Tuilelaith began rocking Bevin, cooing at her, wordlessly communicating with Aric her rage that she refused to show their daughter.

“Hey, Bevy-bun,” Aric touched his daughter’s head, causing her to turn bright, tear-filled marigold --so much like his--eyes to him. “Nobody is gonna take you away. We won’t let them.”

“And you’re gonna make them take back calling Mama a bad mama?” Bevin hiccupped again.

He smiled slightly, leaning into kiss Bevin on the forehead. “Of course, I’m gonna make them apologize to your mom.” He wrapped his ladies in a Wookie-hug, pressing kisses to both their temples. “How about you go spend time with Aunt Elara, hmm? You haven’t seen her in a few months.” He suggested, his gaze meeting Elara’s before glancing back at his daughter.

“Ok.” Bevin sniffed, perking up at the prospect of getting to hang out with Elara. Bevin and the medic really hit it off the last time. 

“Ok.” Aric motioned for Elara to come closer and watched as Bevin was transferred from her mother’s arms to the medic’s.

“Hello Queen Bevin,” Elara stated, hugging the child.

“I’m General Bevin now. We’ve been learning about military history in school.” Bevin explained sheepishly.

“Oh, well then greetings, Sir. How are you this morning? Would you like to come with me and discuss troop movements over some juice and possibly a donut?”

“A bacon donut?” Bevin recently discovered the meaty pastry from watching a scientific program about taste buds and she wanted to try it.

“We can see if there are any. Would it be alright if Knight Connor joined us?” Elara indicated Connor standing awkwardly to the side.

Bevin gazed critically at the Green Jedi before nodding. “We can talk numbers and how to incorporate the Green Jedi into Corellia’s defense.” She answered eventually.

“Exactly what I wanted to discuss with you, General.” Connor nodded, only a slight upturning of his mouth letting his humor show. 

Everybody watched as the medic and the kit left the courtroom, with Bevin telling Elara about the finer points of a child’s taste buds before Connor turned back to Aric and Tuilelaith.

“Bowdaar will also be shadowing us as well as Kaywon and Seeate.” Connor’s eyes flickered over to the two Cathar families. “And I called in a favor from two of my old sparring partners. Proper Jedi, not just Green Jedi. They both brought in extra muscle. And between an eight-foot-tall Wookie, three Jedi, a Trandoshan, and 3 droids, I think Bevin will be safe from idiots.” He said the last word rather loudly.

“Thanks, Connor.” Tuilelaith squeezed his hand.

“It’s no problem, Leah.” He smiled at her. “I don’t like even the implication that you’re both horrible parents and your marriage isn’t legal. You two belong together.” Nodding at Aric, the Green Jedi left the courtroom.

Tuilelaith released a shaky breath and Aric pulled her closer to his side.

“I’m not leaving.” Valyes said into the silence. “Somebody needs to intimidate those bastards and me and Teernan are gonna do just that.” She cracked her knuckles noisily, baring her teeth at one of Aric’s siblings.

Teernan growled subvocally at the same sibling, when the sibling turned away, she scoffed. “Where’s Xander?”

“He is actually our lawyer.” Tuilelaith sniffed, grinning at her sister. “He’s really into military family law.”

Teernan blinked rapidly. Out of all the professions she expected her childhood nemesis to have, a military family lawyer was not on the noticeably short list. “Huh.”

“Yeah, I thought about becoming an evil dictator but,” Alexander looked so much like Aric Jorgan it was disorienting. The only way Teernan was able to tell the two apart -other than the overpowering scent of Tuilelaith all over Aric --was the fact that Alexander had a nicely groomed umber colored beard and mane where Aric preferred to not have either, “I learned that in order to be an evil dictator I’d have to dispose of a Hutt and that was just too much work so military familial law it was.”

“Was being a lawyer your second or third choice?” Teernan asked instead, blinking rapidly. Alexander did not deserve to have a nice smile. 

“Oh, third. Being an evil dictator was second.” He winked at her before pulling Aric and Tuilelaith aside to speak to them in low voices.

Teernan’s jaw dropped. Did Alexander Jorgan just wink at her? Really?

“Is that Jorgan’s littermate?” Valyes hissed at Teernan.

“Yeah. That’s Xander.” Teernan couldn’t believe it. Had he been flirting with her? What had his first choice of career been?

Valyes whistled and Teernan could do nothing but nod. Since when did Alexander Jorgan look so damn attractive?


	3. Chapter 3

Elara kept catching glimpses of a frown on Connor’s face.

“You really think they’d try something?” she asked out of the corner of her mouth, watching as Bowdaar swung Bevin back and forth with his big arms.

“They want to, but,” Connor shook his head, “they’re too invested in what’s happening in the courtroom. They won’t try and steal her unless the court rules against them.”

“The court will rule against them, won’t it?” Elara asked, hand over her heart as fear gripped her.

Aric had just gotten his family. Elara had never seen the man so damn happy. And Tuilelaith…

No! The court couldn’t rule against Tuilelaith and Aric.

“Don’t worry, Elara,” Connor’s reassuring hand touched her shoulder, his eyes smiling kindly down at her, “the court won’t rule against Aric and Leah. Xander is an excellent lawyer. The family brought Leah up on charges that Bevin was being neglected, but Teernan has ample evidence that’s not true.”

The medic nodded, focusing back on the child and the Wookie just in time to see Bowdaar tossing Bevin ten feet up in the air.

“BOWDAAR! BEVIN MARIGOLD JORGAN!” Elara screeched, bolting towards the Wookie and the giggling child, Connor’s loud laughter following her.

#

“Everything is fine, Leah.” Connor assured the worried mother over the holo. “We’re back at your place and Elara is overseeing the weapon polishing.”

“Weapon polishing? What did Bevin do?” Tuilelaith’s smile was pained. Weapon polishing was punishment for Bevin’s slights against the rules.

“Bevan and Bowdaar both.” Connor quickly covered his mouth to stop his chuckles. “Bowie was tossing Bevin up in the air and freaked Elara out. So, both are being punished by polishing all of Havoc’s weapons.”

Tuilelaith blinked at the man on the other end of the holo before bursting into quiet snickers. “Ooooo they are in trouble if they have to polish all of Havoc’s weapons!”

Connor nodded. “So, yeah. We’re fine here. The guard is still here. Promise.”

Tuilelaith nodded and ended the call, breathing a sigh of relief before she headed back into the courtroom.

“Everything copacetic?” Aric whispered into her mane, pulling her against his side.

“Bevin and Bowie are both being punished for freaking out Elara.” Tuilelaith covered her mouth to muffle her snort of laughter. “They’re polishing all of Havoc’s weapons.”

She smothered another laugh as her mate arched a brow.

“Tell me later?” he whispered.

Tuilelaith nodded.


End file.
